Sleeping Bag Haunting (Episode 10)
Sleeping Bag Haunting (寝袋ホーンティング Nebukuro Hōntingu) is the tenth episode of Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku. It aired officially in Japan on June 8th, 2015. Outline :Eruna who had finally created her club and secured her own club room, managed to move out from Seisa's mansion. Everyone came and gathered to her club room to celebrate together. So does Rumina, who also came to ask Eruna about the rumors of a ghost in Mikagura Academy. Eruna cooperates with Rumina to investigate this case, however...http://mikagura-gakuen.com/story_10.html Summary : Outside Seisa's room, Eruna reports that she has finally gotten her club recognized and secured a club room. As a parting gift, she tries to leave behind her sleeping bag, but Kurumi immediately kicks her out. Undaunted, Eruna shouts out that she will make her club fun and thanks Seisa for everything before leaving. Inside her room, Seisa just listened in on Eruna's words with an unreadable face. : Inside a dark room filed with machines and a pharaoh coffin in the center, Bimii sighs and enters the machine through a cat flap. The machine starts and moments later Bimii's human form emerges from the coffin. It turns out that Eruna and Otone witnessed this transformation and Bimii reveals that his human form is actually his real form. Before he could relay his story, an unconcerned Eruna and Otone leave the room and he's forced to return to his cat form to follow them. : Eruna and Otone then set to work to cleaning their club room and various people came to give them congratulatory gifts. Himi and Katai gave them a wall scroll with the word "Perverse transformation" written on it, Sadamatsu gave them roses, and Shigure gave Eruna a double bed for the two of them to sleep together on (which she immediately rejected). The Drama club members also visited the room along with Asuhi , who gave them a room fragrance bottle. Asuhi also managed to befriend Otone with Eruna's help. Shigure exits the room and spots Kyoma outside with a milk-maker machine for his gift. He explains that he's not good at crowds and leaves it there. As everyone enjoys drinking out of Kyoma's gift, Eruna wonders where Seisa is since she hasn't dropped by even once, and worries that she may not even be happy for her. : Just then, Rumina enters the room. Eruna initially thinks that she's there to try to take the clubroom away again, but she's actually there for a completely different reason. There seems to be a bunch of ghost rumors circulating around the school, and Rumina thinks that Eruna's club is once again responsible for it due to the news scandals they previously spread around. When Eruna denies responsibility, the others get scared that it might be a real ghost, and Rumina forces Eruna to investigate the matter to clear the Newspaper club's name. As they are poring over the academy maps, Eruna is excited at finding the ghost despite being forced to do it, since ghosts are usually lonely girls. She adds that it would also help in promoting her club and it would surprise Seisa. Otone becomes confused at the mention of Seisa's name, and Bimii tells her that Seisa is the reason Eruna created a club in the first place. While Eruna and Bimii are bickering, Otone muses to herself how everything Eruna does is for Seisa's sake. : That night, Eruna and Bimii meet up with the Drama club (minus Kumano-san) and Katai to try to catch the ghost. When Eruna wonders where Otone is, she receives a message from her telling her than she won't be able to come due to reasons. After some lighthearted teasing at how Usamaru is scared, the group sets off. Meanwhile, Otone visits Seisa's mansion to have a word with her. : While looking for the ghost, Usamaru sees part of the school collapsing. He alerts the others about this, but it's gone when they look, and they just write it off as his imagination. They then enter the school building and walk down a hallway where the ghost sightings are apparently the most common. Eruna then finds the old spot in the hallway where she used to sleep in her sleeping bag before moving in to Seisa's mansion. Katai recalls how she once got surprised to see Eruna hop around there while sleeping in her sleeping bag, and the others manage to put the pieces together and realize that Eruna had been the ghost all along. Eruna worries that Rumina will get mad at her for inadvertently causing the rumor again, but suddenly gets an idea, and asks Bimii for a favor. : Rumina herself walks down the hallway in search of the ghost, and shines her flashlight at a hooded figure near a room. She chases the figure inside the room, where she hears a scream, but there's nothing but a cloth there. She thinks that she really did see a ghost, and runs away in terror. Bimii emerges from under the cloth, and reveals that he just transformed to his human form and back again to fool Rumina, but just as he is about to leave, the room collapses. : Outside, Kyoma is taking a stroll while drinking milk when he stumbles into Otone and Seisa and decides to eavesdrop on their conversation. Otone asks Seisa why she won't go and see Eruna, even when Eruna formed her club just for her. Otone taunts her that perhaps she's just being prideful and wants Eruna to go see her herself. Unaffected, Seisa instead asks her why she's the one getting angry in Eruna's place. Meanwhile, Eruna and the others return from the school building, even though they're still puzzled at what Usamaru had seen. They also note that Bimii seems to be taking a long time to return, and just then, Kyoma walks up to them. He informs Eruna that Seisa and Otone seem to be having a serious conversation, much to Eruna's surprise. : Back to the two girls, Seisa reasons that Eruna's club has nothing to do with her, and that they should just do whatever they want. Otone then discloses that no matter how hard she tries, Seisa will always be the one in Eruna's heart. Even though she will always be second-best, she wants to do everything in her power to make Eruna smile and be happy because she is her precious friend, up to and including forcing Seisa to listen to her. A confrontation begins and Otone immediately activates her ability, Anticomplex. She transforms her ribbons first into snakes, then into a sword, to attack Seisa, and after getting struck with the sword and having part of her clothes ripped, Seisa runs away. As Eruna runs to the clearing, she sees bright light shooting off from the forest, and realizes that the two girls are having a battle. Seisa then attempts to use Killing Art, and although Otone braces for the impact, nothing happened. Seisa herself is surprised at this, and is forced to flee again. Otone interprets this as Seisa intentionally withholding herself from using her ability as a way of mocking her, and gets even angrier. She finally manages to trip and catch Seisa using her ribbons, but just before she could deliver the finishing blow, Eruna finally arrives at the scene, looking completely shocked at this turn of events. Gallery Ep10_1.PNG Epi10-01.jpg Ep10_2.PNG Ep10_3.PNG Ep10_4.PNG Ep10_5.PNG Epi10-02.jpg Ep10_6.PNG Ep10_7.PNG Ep10_8.PNG Epi10-03.jpg Ep10_9.PNG Ep10_10.PNG Ep10_11.PNG Ep10_12.PNG Ep10_13.PNG Ep10_14.PNG Epi10-04.jpg Ep10_15.PNG Ep10_16.PNG Ep10_17.PNG Epi10-05.jpg Ep10_18.PNG Ep10_19.PNG Ep10_20.PNG Ep10_21.PNG Ep10_22.PNG Ep10_23.PNG Ep10_24.PNG Ep10_25.PNG Ep10_26.PNG Ep10_27.PNG Ep10_28.PNG Ep10_29.PNG Ep10_30.PNG Ep10_31.PNG Ep10_32.PNG Ep10_33.PNG Ep10_34.PNG Ep10_35.PNG Ep10_36.PNG Ep10_37.PNG Ep10_38.PNG Ep10_39.PNG Ep10_40.PNG Ep10_41.PNG Ep10_42.PNG Ep10_43.PNG Epi10-06.jpg Ep10_44.PNG Ep10_45.PNG Ep10_46.PNG Ep10_47.PNG Ep10_48.PNG Ep10_49.PNG Ep10_50.PNG Ep10_51.PNG Ep10_52.PNG Ep10_53.PNG Ep10_54.PNG Ep10_55.PNG Ep10_56.PNG Ep10_57.PNG Ep10_58.PNG Ep10_59.PNG Ep10_60.PNG Ep10_61.PNG Ep10_62.PNG Ep10_63.PNG Ep10_64.PNG Ep10_65.PNG Ep10_66.PNG Ep10_67.PNG Ep10_68.PNG Ep10_69.PNG Ep10_70.PNG Ep10_71.PNG Ep10_72.PNG Ep10_73.PNG Ep10_74.PNG Ep10_75.PNG Ep10-eyecatch1.PNG|Eyecatch #1 illustrated by Akina. Ep10-eyecatch2.PNG|Eyecatch #2 illustrated by Akina. Differences from other written media *Due to the absence of the Headmistress, Bimii's transformation is changed. *Himi and Katai give Eruna a big tree instead of a wall scroll, and Sadamatsu gives her hyacinths instead of roses for her new club. *Kyoma actually comes to the club room instead of leaving his present outside. The drama club, however, did not state what their present is in the anime. *By the end of the sixth novel, Seisa and Otone have not interacted yet. The anime changes it for obvious reasons. Trivia *Starting from the ninth episode, the titles are taken from neither the novels nor the songs, indicating that they are originally made for the anime version. However, it does adapt a small part of the second chapter in the fifth novel. See Also *List of Episodes *Unreasonable Roulette References Category:Episodes